


Only One He Wants

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sex, Insecure Sam, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Top Dean, poor self-esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees how close Dean and Cas are growing, and he wonders how long it will be before Cas usurps his place. Dean just wants Sam to know that will never, ever happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Another older fic being moved from Tumblr.  
> Warnings are: explicit wincest, rimming, top Dean, insecure/jealous Sam, Sam with bad self-esteem, and possible appearance (appearance only, and only a vague appearance) of cheating, if you're sensitive to that.  
> Hope you enjoy.

            This is the third time today Sam has walked in on them like this, heads bent close together, little secret whispers passed back and fourth. Sam grits his teeth and walks out of the room, going for the kitchen where he furiously begins to wash the dishes left over from breakfast.

            He sighs when he cracks a bowl, stops to clean up the shards and throws it away, grateful the bowl took the brunt of his anger but feeling stupid for breaking it. Dean and Cas can have as many stupid private conversations as they want, it’s not like there’s a rule against it.

            But still. Sam thought he rated at least a little higher then them sneaking around behind his back. Not that he thinks they’ve actually done anything. He trusts them both far too much to think that, knows Dean wouldn’t cheat on him. But Sam imagines it’s only a matter of time before Dean has to break it to him, has to tell him to get out, and whether he’ll just say out of his bed or if he’ll mean the entire bunker, Sam isn’t entirely sure.

            He finishes the dishes, more careful now, and then aimlessly wanders the bunker, careful to keep his ears open, not wanting to walk in on Cas and Dean again. He runs his fingers over random objects, as if memorizing them, because, frankly, he doesn’t know how long he’ll be here. Even if they invite him to stay, he doesn’t know if he can do that, if he can watch them day after day like that.

            He makes it back to his and Dean’s room and sinks down onto the bed, head in his hands, and groans. It’s not like he didn’t know they were close, that they had some sort of bond he could never hope to touch. But still, incest is a pretty big taboo to get over, and he thought when he and Dean had finally crossed that line, that they had both meant it, that is was forever, it for them. Sam sighs. Dean found something better, and he should want that for Dean.

            What does Cas have that he doesn’t? Well, for a start, Cas is the one who actually succeeded in pulling Dean from hell. Cas isn’t addicted to demon blood, didn’t free Lucifer from his cage. He’s been a great friend to both of them and has always been there when Dean called. And Sam can admit that Cas is attractive, and smart, and, yeah, sometimes he’s clueless, but Sam thinks Dean might like that, might like getting to help and guide.

            Sam sighs again and then hears footsteps in the hall. It’s Dean, Sam would know those footsteps anywhere, and Sam wonders if Dean is going to tell him now or draw it out. Or maybe, maybe he hasn’t made up his mind yet, maybe there’s still something Sam can do, someway for him to show Dean that he can be good for him too—he shakes his head, because he  _knows_  if Dean is thinking about leaving, then it’s for a good reason. Something fantastic caught Dean’s eye, and there’s no way Sam will measure up.

            “Hey,” Dean says. “Whatcha doing up here?”

            Sam shrugs, not sure what he’s supposed to say. Does he admit to knowing? Or does he pretend he knows nothing, pretend everything is good until Dean has to break it to him?

            But Sam hasn’t been able to hide things from Dean for a long, long time. “Sammy, hey, what’s wrong?” Dean asks, hurrying to sit on the bed beside Sam.

            Sam tries to say nothing, tries to brush it off, but Dean knows better than to let him start. “Sammy,” he says. “Tell me. What’s wrong?”

            “Are you going to want me to leave?” is what comes out of Sam’s mouth, and he doesn’t know why he just says it, it’s like his brain to mouth filter is entirely gone.

            Dean gapes at him for a moment. “Leave? What—Sammy, what am I missing here?”

            “You and Cas,” Sam says brokenly.

            “Me and Cas what?” Dean asks.

            “I’ve seen you two,” Sam says, “I know he’d be…good for you. And, I know…you wouldn’t cheat on me, Dean. But you want him, and I should…I  _will_ …get out of your way.”

            “Hold the fuck up,” Dean says. “You think…Cas and I…why on earth do you think I want to bone Cas?”

            Sam shrugs. “I’ve only walked in on you guys having secret conversations, like, ten times in the last few days.”

            Dean sighs audibly. “Oh, man, we fucked up.”

            “It’s okay, Dean,” Sam begins sadly, but Dean cuts him off.

            “No, Sammy, you don’t understand,” he says. He sighs. “It was supposed to be a fucking surprise, but you saw us, so I better tell you now.”

            “Dean—“

            “We’re planning a vacation,” Dean says. “For you and me.  _Just_  you and me. For our anniversary. Cas was helping me, helping me pick a place and make the arrangements. He was supposed to help me lie to you about a case so you wouldn’t even know until we got there. He was gonna sneak into our room the night before we left and pack a suitcase for you while I took you out to a movie. That’s it, Sammy.”

            “Really?” Sam asks, feeling stupid now.

            Dean nods. “Swear, Sammy. You can ask Cas if you want.”

            Sam shakes his head. “No, I—I trust you, Dean.”

            “Good,” Dean says. “’Cause I swear, Sammy, I would never hurt you, never do something like that to you. You’re all I want, all I ever want, I swear. God, Sammy, you’re it for me, you know that, right?”

            Sam ducks his head. “You could do better,” he says.

            Dean takes his chin and tilts in, leaning in to kiss Sam, hard. “No, I couldn’t,” he says once he pulls away, lips spin-shiny and red. “I want you, Sammy, swear to god you’re the only one I want.”

            He begins to tug at Sam’s shirt. “Off,” he says, and Sam raises his arms to help Dean remove it. Dean tugs his own t-shirt off quickly, then sets to work on Sam’s pants. Sam helps, undoing the button and fly on Dean’s jeans, and soon enough they’re both naked.

            Dean pushes Sam onto his back on the bed and straddles him, leaning down to kiss him again. He takes Sam’s hands in his and laces their fingers together, pushing their hands above Sam’s head.

            He breaks away from Sam’s mouth, trailing down to his throat, licking and sucking his way to Sam’s collarbones. “God, Sammy, want you, only you, don’t you know that? Need you to know that.” He lets go of Sam’s hands and nudges Sam’s legs open, settling between them. He pulls Sam’s legs over his shoulders, angling Sam’s ass up, and Sam feels so exposed, nothing hidden, but at the same time, he shivers, because he can see Dean’s eyes, and Dean looks  _hungry_.

            Dean dives in like a starving man, pushing into Sam’s hole, making Sam’s muscle adjust for his tongue, and, god, it feels so  _good_ , Sam’s head is thrashing, hands fisting the sheets.

            It finally makes it through Sam’s head that Dean is asking for the lube, and after a moment he regains the motor skills necessary to grab it and hand it to Dean, who immediately sets back to making Sam losing his mind, this time with fingers instead of tongue. And then the fingers withdraw, and Dean re-angles his body a bit, Sam pliant under his hands, and then Dean pushes into him, one steady thrust.

            Sam wants to scream, but no words come out, just a few breathy moans that sound vaguely like Dean’s name. Dean doesn’t pause, sets up a quick, steady pace that has Sam seeing stars, has him already writhing on the bed, desperate for that last little bit he needs to push him over the edge.

            “That’s it, Sammy,” Dean says. “God, you look so good like this, wish you could see yourself, fucking beautiful. God, Sammy, ‘m so close, no one makes me feel this way but you, baby. So good, so fucking good. Love you,” he says, and that’s it for Sam, he comes then and there, untouched cock shooting come all over his chest and stomach, some even landing on his chin.

            Dean grunts in surprise, but he comes immediately after, filling Sam and screaming Sam’s name.

            Dean pulls out of Sam as gently as possible, lowering Sam’s legs and laying beside him.

            Sam turns into Dean, resting his head on Dean’s chest, one hand on his stomach, one leg between Dean’s. He’s clingy, and he knows it, but Dean doesn’t seem to mind and he thinks that, after the last few days, he may have a right to be.

            Dean kisses his forehead. “Believe me now?” he asks. “Only you Sammy, you’re the one for me, I swear.”

            Sam nods. “I know.” He’s quiet for a minute before asking. “So. Where are we going on this vacation?”

            Dean grins. “Ah, Sammy. Now that,” he says, “is a surprise.”


End file.
